Umbrella
by Schlaf
Summary: Author bingung kasih summary apa...yang penting... YURI/Shoujo-ai. Gumi/Miku. RnR, Please?


**Umbrella**

**I do not own Vocaloid**

**Males bikin warning :v**

**[****Note****]**

_**Italic : flashback, kata-kata dalam bahasa asing**_

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Suara langkah kakiku teredam oleh suara berbagai macam kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang di jalan ini. Aku sendiri tak terlalu memperdulikannya, sih. Yang penting bagiku sekarang adalah, mencapai _cafe _langgananku di kota kecil ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Megumi Nakajima, biasa disapa Gumi. 2 tahun yang lalu, aku pindah ke kota kecil yang kutempati sekarang. Awalnya, aku kemari hanya ingin lari dari berisiknya kota besar tempatku tinggal dulu. Namun, karena aku merasa betah disini, aku memutuskan pindah kemari.

Pekerjaanku sebagai perawat di rumah sakit besar di kota kutinggalkan dan akhirnya aku menjadi perawat di sebuah klinik di sini, aku mengambil _shift _pada siang hari. Ya, aku memang lulusan Universitas Kedokteran dan aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Awalnya, banyak temanku yang bilang bahwa sayang sekali jika aku menghilangkan masa depan gemilang di depan mata hanya untuk kota ini. Namun aku tak peduli dengan mereka, yang kuinginkan hanyalah ketenangan yang kudapatkan disini.

_Cafe _yang kutuju sekarang adalah _cafe _yang kukunjungi saat berlibur di sini, sebelum aku pindah tentunya. _Owner _dan _Maid-maid _yang baik dan ramah sudah menjadi temanku disini. Sifat mereka yang terbuka dan hangat sudah menjadikan mereka bagai keluarga sendiri. Dan itu membuatku semakin betah tinggal disini.

* * *

Sembari memainkan payung kesayanganku yang selalu kubawa kemanapun, aku berjalan menuju _cafe _sambil bersiul. Hari ini agak mendung sehingga membuatku agak khawatir akan terjadi hujan deras, namun aku membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Toh, aku membawa payung kok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kleneng! Kleneng!_

Suara bel terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu _cafe._

"_Irasshaimase_**[1]**!" sebuah suara yang kukenal menyapaku. Lily, itulah nama _maid _yang biasa menyapaku di _cafe _ini. Kami selalu bagai saudara semenjak mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat (dalam artian sahabat, tentunya.)

"Gumi, _My Dear Sister!_" serunya sambil tersenyum saat menyadari yang datang adalah aku. "Pesanan dan bangku biasa?" aku mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ketika aku dan dia berbalik untuk menuju meja 'langgananku' (aneh rasanya, menyebut meja dengan sebutan langganan), aku melihat**nya**. Gadis itu. Disini.

Gadis yang sudah mencuri hatiku, kira-kira 1,6 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Seperti biasanya, aku duduk sambil menikmati cappucino hangat di_ cafe_ ini. Rasa dingin yang diakibatkan rintik hujan yang membuatku kedinginan saat berjalan kemari perlahan menghilang karena hangatnya cappucino. Hari ini, aku tak duduk bercengkrama dengan _Owner cafe _maupun salah satu _maid _disini karena _cafe _sedang ramai sehingga yang kulakukan hanya meminum cappucino sendirian sambil memandang keluar jendela._

_Sambil memperhatikan jalan yang basah karena hujan dan mendengarkan 'musik' yang dibuat hujan itu sendiri, mataku perlahan terpaku pada toko bunga di seberang _cafe.

_Bukan, bukan karena bunga-bunga indah yang ada didepan toko ataupun yang ada didalamnya, namun yang merawatnya._

_Surai _teal _dan iris sewarna gadis yang merawat bunga-bunga itu baru pertama kali kulihat. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan anggun saat merawat bunga-bunga tersebut membuatku terpukau. Surai _teal_-nya tampak sedikit bergerak ketika ia berjalan. Paras cantiknya seperti mendukung pekerjaannya. Tubuh tingginya berjalan dengan tegap, pandangannya menatap lurus kearah para bunga, dan seulas senyum tipis terbentuk saat ia menyirami makhluk berwarna-warni tersebut._

_Agaknya aku merasakan perasaan aneh saat memandangnya. Perasaan hangat yang membuat jantungku terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku sendiri bisa mendengar detak jantungku. Apa sebenarnya perasaan ini?_

"_Gadis itu cantik, ya?" aku menoleh, menemukan Haku Yowane, sang _Owner cafe, _menatap gadis itu. "Ia baru saja pindah kira-kira seminggu yang lalu dekat apartemenku. Namanya Miku Hatsune. Dia mungkin seumuranmu," wanita yang sedikit lebih tua dariku itu berhenti sejenak dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Aku melihat 'itu' dalam matamu, Gumi. Jangan pernah sangkal, menutupi, maupun membohongi perasaanmu itu. Karena 'itu' adalah anugerah Tuhan yang paling indah..." Haku berhenti sebentar dan berbisik, pelan sekali. Tampak dari matanya dia tak ingin aku mendengar bagian terakhir, namun dia tak tahu kupingku tajam. "...sekaligus paling menyiksa dan menyakitkan," dia tersenyum lagi dan berlalu, membantu para _maid_-nya melayani tamu _cafe _yang cukup ramai._

_Dan seketika aku tau apa yang dimaksud wanita itu._

_Aku telah jatuh cinta, _

_pada pandangan pertama,_

_pada seorang gadis,_

_bernama Miku Hatsune._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jujur saja, setelah kejadian itu, aku mengerti bagian terakhir yang diucapkan Haku. Banyak pria yang datang ke toko itu hanya demi melihat Hatsune-san dan mencoba menggombalinya. Dan aku sendiri sudah tau bahwa aku cemburu akan itu.

Rasa ini kadang menyiksaku.

Aku harus sadar diri bahwa aku adalah perempuan. Aku yakin jika kami berkenalan dan menjadi dekat, pertemanan kami hanya akan hancur karena rasa cintaku padanya. Sungguh, aku sudah memprediksikannya.

"Gumi?" Lily melambaikan tangannya didepanku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Ia menatapku bingung sambil mengeryitkan dahi. "Aa, Lily-_oneechan_, anu...," aku terbata-bata berkata.

Sialnya, Lily itu orang yang peka. Dia langsung tau aku memandang apa (atau lebih tepatnya, siapa)

Dia mengerling kepada Hatsune-san dan tersenyum jail. Sudah kuduga, aku harusnya tak memberi tau dia soal perasaanku pada gadis itu. Kena, deh.

Lily bersiul pelan lalu menarikku ke bangku 'langganan' dan bertanya. " _Cappucino? As usual?"_ ah, aku lupa bilang Lily itu keturunan Inggris, jadi bahasa Inggrisnya bagus. Aku mengangguk (lagi)

Lily pergi melaporkan pesananku dan menerima pesanan dari meja lain. Aku sih diam saja sambil duduk dan memandang berkeliling_ cafe _sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Hatsune-san.

Tak lama, Lily membawa pesananku (masih dengan senyum jailnya), satu tangannya memegang piringa hitam entah untuk apa dan berlalu lagi sambil membawa nampan dan piringa hitam itu.

Aku menghirup aroma _cappucino _yang langsung terasa menyegarkanku di pagi hari, dan perlahan menyeruputnya dari cangkir. Perlahan, aku mendengar suara musik dari pemutar piringan hitam yang ada di pojok _cafe._ Tumben memutar lagu. Apa, ya, nama lagu ini? Hmm, _Nocturne_, kalau tidak salah. Aku cukup menyukai lagu ini meski tidak tau siapa yang membuatnya.

Perlahan, aku menutup mataku. Mendengarkan dengan tenang lagu tersebut sambil memgang cangkir _cappucino _dengan kedua tangan dan meniup pelan asapnya yang masih mengepul. Menghirup aromanya lagi, lalu menyeruputnya pelan-pelan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aih, sudah kuduga bakal hujan deras. Untung aku selalu bawa payung, _batinku sambil membuka payungku.

Aku baru saja keluar dari _cafe _dan mendapati hujan deras diluar. Aneh, aku bisa nggak sadar. Mungkin karena terlalu 'khusyuk' minum _cappucino_? Yah, mungkin saja, sih.

"Ah, anu...Nona?" seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya.

Aku membeku seketika.

Itu...Hatsune-san.

Gak mungkin. Dia baru saja bicara padaku? Apa aku mimpi?

"Ee, Nona?" tanyanya lagi saat melihatku membeku. Duh, gawat. Jangan samapi dia menagnggapku orang aneh. MAU TARUH DI MANA MUKAKU INI COBA?!

Oke, stop ke-_absurd-_an ini.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali perasaan tenangku selama beberapa detik, aku bertanya, "Ya, Nona? Ada sesuatu?"

"Ee, apa kau akan pergi ke _Sukone Twins Boutique_ di ujung jalan sana?" tanyanya sopan.

Aku menatap jam tanganku sebentar. **10.55 AM**. Kalau dia minta diantar masih ada cukup waktu karena aku mulai kerja jam 12 siang."Tidak, tapi aku melewatinya. Apa kau ingin kuantar kesana?" tawarku.

"A-apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut akan penawaranku. Dari wajah bingungnya, aku tau dia memang ingin menanyakan itu, haha.

"Tidak sama sekali, kok. Nanti kau kuantar sampai depan _boutique_-nya saja ya?"

"Iya, terima kasih. Namaku Miku Hatsune, panggil saja Miku. Kau...?"

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal. Namaku Megumi Nakajima, panggil saja Gumi,"

"Um, hei, Gumi...maukah kau berteman denganku?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Miku,"

_Mungkin, jika saja payung ini tidak ada..._

_Kau tidak akan berdiri disampingku, dan berteman denganku._

**[****END****]**

**[Author's Note]**

_Ohayou/konnichiwa/konbawa (tergantung kapan bacanya)_

_Duh, ide udah ada lamaaa banget. Baru kesampaian sekarang :3_

_Rasanya, diantara semua fict saya, inilah yang paling ancur, haha :D_

_Btw, ada yang sadar, Author sering ganti cara penulisan?_

_Author emang hobi gonta-ganti cara penulisan. Habis, Author orangnya bosenan kalau selalu itu ituu aja. Jadi selalu gonta-ganti X3_

_Jangan kaget kalau berubah lagi ya? ;)_

_**August 06 2014,**_

_**~Fuyukaze Mahou~**_

_**Don't forget to Review!**_

**v**


End file.
